Deadly girls
by Silver Demon Sword
Summary: My two OCs, Gold and Silver, travel to Ouran High School to track down a Kishin that's been devouring the souls of students. During their mission they run into the infamous Host club. Well, looks like Ouran's going to get a lesson in insanity from two extremely deadly girls. TEMPORARY HIATUS


This is a random idea I got while doing the dishes. I am such a freak sometimes. So yeah. This will have my two soul eater OCs; Silver and Gold. For quick clarification, Silver is violent, hyper and childish. She's the younger by a year and about a head shorter. Gold is mature and calm, while also tending to be childish at times. For what they look like, it's my profile picture. Which I drew. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: working on it but as of yet, neither Soul Eater nor Ouran high school host club belong to me

~~~~GOLD~~~~

"Silver! I told you we would blend in better if we wore the uniform."

"Gold , we're exchange students. Plus I have a giant scar on my face, I don't think wearing a blob of yellow fluff would make me blend in."

This conversation was being held between two odd looking girls as they walked down hallways of a large and opulent school.

The shorter, Silver, had black, spiky, shoulder-length hair that fell across her face, just above her left eye. Coming down from just next to herleft eye was said giant scar, which stretched to just below her chin.

The taller girl, Gold, had long, light brown hair that fell to the bottom of her ribcage. A few bangs fell onto her face but the majority was held back by a simple black headband. She too had a scar but instead of her face it was displayed on her right upper arm. There was a second one which was smaller and on her left lower arm.

Both had fairly pleasant faces but with strange eye colours. Gold's eyes were like pits of molten, well, gold. And her companion's were a shining silver.

"Whatever. Now, where the hell is our classroom? Silver? Silver? SILVER?"

The girl in question had stopped to look at a poster on the wall.

"Sis! Check this out!" Silver choked out, struggling not to laugh. Gold walked over and took a look at what her sister found so amusing. A moment later she was also struggling not to burst out in laughter. The poster that amused the two sisters was an advertisement for a formal dance that was to be held the following week.

"Who the hell who actually WANT to attend one of these things?!" Silver chuckled after calming down a little.

"I know sis, but unfortunately we should probably go." Gold smiled sheepishly at her little sister.

"WHAT?! WHY?" She whined.

"Well since basically everyone in the school will be there, the kishin almost definitely will. Souls will just be sitting there, ready to be eaten."

"GODDAMIT! I freaking hate it when you're right! Fine but-" whatever Silver had been about to say was stopped when she looked at her watch and realised something. "SHIT! WE'RE LATE!"

She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

"SLOW DOWN YOU INSANE GIRL! I CAN RUN ON MY OWN YOU KNOW!"

"OK!" Silver dropped her and Gold realised they were right outside the correct room. She shook her head, she had no idea how Silver did that and probably never would.

Steeling herself she pushed open the door and walked inside, instantly all eyes were drawn to them.

Gold felt self-conscious. Maybe she should have forced Silver into the, as she put it, a blob of yellow fluff. Nah. She liked her clothes, a red, V-neck, sleeveless, button up top, boot-cut jeans and black sneakers.

She looked to her right where Silver was looking wide-eyed at the students. Gold internally sighed, her sister always wore the same monochromatic outfit-a long, black tube top, a black and silver, plaid miniskirt, a silver jacket, fastened at the top only which ended just above the bottom of her ribs, black biker shorts and a worn set of black combat boots. The only spot of colour was her blood red shoelaces that fell, unlaced and overly long. Both had brought old black satchels.

Gold realised the teacher was talking and quickly tuned in again.

"...and I hope you'll make them both feel welcome. Now girls, you may take the seats behind Haruhi and Hikaru. "Said students gave a little wave.

They smiled appreciativly and quickly walked to their seats. Gold looked around discreetly while walking, none looked to unusual. Except, of course, the boy, Haruhi, who appeared, upon, closer inspection, to actually be a girl in the guys uniform. Weird. But not threatening.

Class passed quickly with both of them paying attention (Thank god. Silver usually doodled while Gold took the notes to stop her from failing.) and many students passing notes, most likely about them.

After what felt like hours, the lunch bell rang and they both jumped up, grabbing their stationary and rushing out.

"DAMM am I glad to get outta there!" Silver walked along the hallway with her hands behind her head, bag swinging back and forth.

"You think they'll have apples?"Silver was addicted by the things and ate them ALL THE TIME.

"Probably, but even if they don't, I'm willing to bet you have several in your satchel."

"Oh shut up." Silver poked her tongue out. They found the cafeteria mainly by following other hungry students.

"Is it just me or those guys really creepy?" Silver pointed towards the furthest table where seven boys sat. Gold looked closer and saw the two they'd sat behind plus Hikaru's twin.

"Come on. I want to ask something."Gold grabbed her tray and made her way towards the table.

"Hi. Mind if we sit here?" Gold asked, keeping her voice as polite as possible.

"Tamaki-senpai, these are the two new girls I was just telling you about." The girl, Haruhi she remembered, told one of the older boys-a guy with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Aaah princesses! We would be honoured if you would join us!" Silver blinked rapidly as he bowed and placed their trays on the table for them.

"Um, ok then. I'm Silver. " She said, sliding in next to the twins. Gold took the cue and sat next to her.

"Name's Gold. And you?" She answered the unasked question when they looked at her.

"I'm Tamaki," the blond one said flirtily, "this is Kyoya," a tall guy with black hair and glasses nodded, "Mori," the strong looking one gave a tiny smile, " Honey," the small blond shota stopped eating cookies to give them a wave and a big smile that Silver giggled at, " Hikaru and Karou, " the twins gave matching cheshire cat grins, "and Haruhi." He finished with her smiling at them.

"Okay." Gold comitted the names and faces to memory. "Few questions Tamaki."

"Ask away my dear princess." Gold wished he wouldn't flirt, it was really annoying.

"Okay, first could you please not call me that, it's really annoying. I'm not anyone's princess." Tamaki's face fell and he went to the emo corner.

"Next, Haruhi, not to be judgmental (God knows I'm like the last person to judge others) but why are you wearing a guy's uniform? Silver if you eat so much as one more apple I swear I'm going to throw the rest out." Silver stopped the apple that she was about to eat and reluctantly stored it for later while the host club stared at her.

The bell rung and Gold stood up picking up the half full tray.

"Gotta go. Sil' you think you can land us in the right room again?"

She snapped to attention, doing a sloppy salute.

"Yes sir!" Gold rolled her eyes.

"Nutter."

They ran out still chatting and laughing about random things.

Well here's chapter 1. Do you guys like the OCs? And yes. I am silver. Reviews make chapters come faster.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


End file.
